Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance
by LPbkworm
Summary: Atlantis is back in the Pegasus Galaxy and the IOA come for an evaluation. Bringing them is a team from Earth, one of which has a mysterious past with Jennifer. What will happen between them? Post Enemy at the Gate. Rated The for language to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I own nothing. I'm doing this for fun. It's my first story. Please only constructive criticism if you have any. Other general disclaimers.

It was a typical day for Dr. Jennifer Keller. The infirmary had finally calmed down after the city went haywire. The city was still trying to readjust to being back in Pegasus instead of on Earth. Jennifer went to her office and put her head down on her desk

She couldn't remember the last time that she had actually eaten a meal in the mess hall, or even from it. SGA-12 came in hot and Private Martin needed surgery. Martin's surgery lasted nearly six hours and Jennifer wasn't sure he would even make it. That coupled with the accidents around Atlantis extended Jennifer's shift as well as skyrocketing her stress level.

All of the stress she had been going through was beginning to give her a migraine. She cursed the people who could have hurt the young private so horribly. Major Evan Lorne had just returned from a routine off world mission. He had just heard about Martin when he and his team went to the infirmary for their post mission physicals. Once he noticed that Jennifer wasn't visible, Evan walked to her office. He hated seeing her so upset. She was like a younger sister to him, had been since Carson hired her. Evan became even more protective of Jennifer after they had lost Carson and then Elizabeth. He always tried to be there for her whenever she might need to talk to someone.

As Evan walked in, he closed and locked the door with his ATA gene while walking to Jennifer's desk. He put his hand on her shoulder and said, "If you need to talk I'm here."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note : Still don't own anything except any OC's.

After a couple of minutes passed Jennifer replied, "Thanks for the offer Ev, but I'll be okay. I don't want to talk about it. I'm fine really don't worry about me."

"Okay, but if you change your mind let me know. By the way, when was the last time you ate anything? ", Evan asked.

"I have no idea. With everything that has been happening, I guess I've lost track of some things. What's the IOA's problem anyway? Woolsey is a good leader and we just got back to Pegasus and they decide to come for a 'visit'. If you can even call it that.", Jennifer said annoyed.

"The IOA are jackasses. We all know that. Look on the bright side, SG-1 is escorting them. You'll get to see Daniel, Vala and Teal'c. Plus you'll see less of McKay because he'll be distracted by Daniel. Plus you'll be able to see Colonel Carter since they are coming on the General Hammond.", Evan added.

"I know. I'll be happy once the IOA leaves."

"I agree with you there."

"I'm starving, let's go get some food. I'm sure you are hungry too.", Evan told Jennifer.

"Ok. I'm going to miss Laura this time around. She's always a good distraction. Plus she enjoys blowing things up, which would be great with the IOA here. Oh well. I could always ask Radek to mess with the water or air temperature in that section.", Jennifer replied laughing. Evan nodded his agreement and they headed to the mess hall.

On the General Hammond, Lieutenant Laura Cadman was getting ready to go on duty. She was really happy that Colonels Carter, Mitcheand Caldwell all approved her request to join the crew of the Hammond for this trip to Atlantis. She would have been upset if she wasn't able to see Jenn, Evan and his team. She was still planning her suprise for her friends because they did not expect her. She still had about a week to plan because they were almost a week away from the city.

Colonel Cameron Mitchell was beginning to get stir crazy. Sam wouldn't let him do anything useful around the ship. He also didn't want to spend too much time in the infirmary because he was sparring with Teal'c too much. He had had enough time in a hospital after his F-302 was shot down by Anubis' fleet. He was running around the ship like he had supposedly done when his team and General Landry were stuck on the Odyssey (which was all anyone who tried could get out of Teal'c). Cam was actually kind of looking forward to sparring with Ronon once, just to see how good he was compared to Teal'c and himself with his training from the Sodan warriors.

Cam was getting fed up with the IOA delegates that SG-1 had the displeasure of escorting to Atlantis. That wasn't to say he wasn't excited to go back to Atlantis, he was, he just couldn't stand the IOA at all. Add that to his adversity to sitting still, he was going insane, and he wished that he didn't have to wait so long to get to Atlantis.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Same as before. I own nothing.

Five days later Jennifer was giving post mission physicals to SGA-5 when Evan walked into the infirmary. She quickly finished up with Sargeant Dusty Mehra, whom she had met and became friends with through Captain Alicia Vega before her death, and walked over to Evan and said, " Hey Ev."

"Hey Jenn, the General Hammond is early. It will be here soon, everyone must seriously hate the IOA delegates and want to get rid of them.", Evan replied laughing.

"That's great. Now we have to deal with them. I could see if Dusty would mind shooting them. She might do it or Zelenka could mess with sensors."

"Sorry Keller, no can do. We need those idiots to give Woolsey the okay. So I unfortunately cannot shoot them no matter how much I would like to. Maybe this means that we can get rid of them faster though. That would be a plus.", Dusty told Jennifer smirking as she walked up on her and Lorne.

"Well it was worth a try. You have to admit that much.", Jennifer laughed.

"Yeah, but Mehra here is right about both things she said.", Lorne said.

Cam and Sam were standing together on the deck of the Hammond looking out towards the planet when Cam asked, "Sam, how long until we can get off of this ship? No offense, I just want to get away from the IOA. that and I would like to see the city again."

"None taken. We will only be a little longer. We have to land and move and deliver supplies, but first we have to beam the IOA delegates to Atlantis. After that we can leave, but we also have to get checked out too.", Colonel Samantha 'Sam' Carter replied.

Dejectedly, Cam replied, "Okay, just as long as the IOA are gone first and I don't have to deal with the idiotic politicians anymore for a while, I will be good."

"Aye, aye.", Vala the spunky alien ex-pirate said smiling as she, Daniel and Teal'c walked up to where Sam and Cam were.

"What Vala means is that she shares your sentiments about the IOA leaving first, or hear, hear. I have to say that I completely agree with the both of you.", Daniel followed Vala.

"Indeed.", the Jaffa stoically added to the conversation.

The IOA delegates had been driving everyone on the General Hammond absolutely insane. Over the years, the crew had dealt with a lot of problems, but the annoying stuck up rude politicians tried their patience way too much to be healthy.

Cameron was ready to get off of the Deadalus class space ship. He was fascinated by the city of Atlantis. He had been in the city a few times before and thought that it was truly beautiful and magnificent. That and its appeal had taken Sam off his team when she became the leader and made Daniel want to break up the band on several occasions. Plus Jennifer had been there for years which may or may not be a positive for him. He liked the place but his teammates were like his family, dysfunctional maybe but family all the same. He was grateful for them even when they got on his nerves, like he said family.

An hour later, Jenn was done with the IOA and her medical supplies had been delivered as well as most check ups had been taken care of. She was about to start doing the inventory with Marie when she saw SG-1 and Sam come into the infirmary. She saw as Carson, Cole, Marie and Doctor Emily Reese (a new addition to her team) started giving Sam, Vala, Teal'c and Daniel their customary physicals. That left Cameron Mitchell and herself, so she started to walk over to the man she had known for years.

"Okay, it looks like you're my next patient, Colonel. This way please.", Jenn said with little emotion.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note : Same thing different day. I hope you like my story.

Cameron should have known that he would run into her at some point sooner or later. He just wished .that it was later because he didn't know what to say to her, he wished he had more time to prepare for her reaction. Admittedly, he was a little hurt by the distance and the walls that she put up, but then again after what he did he couldn't blame her at all. He needed, and wanted, her forgiveness he just wasn't sure if he would get it any time soon, if he ever got it.

Jennifer led him to a free medical bed away from where the others were and started to give him his physical because she knew that he would try to talk to her about what happened between them. She didn't really want to talk to him, but she didn't have much of a choice and thought that she should deal with it and get it out of the way sooner rather than later. Jenn did not want his presence to affect her as it once had. She didn't want to explain why her performance was not her best to everyone other than Carson who already knew the story so well.

"We need to talk, you know that we do. We can't run anymore.", Cam said.

"Then talk by all means. I'm not the one who's running.", Jenn replied.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I never meant for you to get hurt. I didn't mean to make you leave, or run away."

"As if I haven't heard that line before. You may not have meant to, but you did hurt me."

"Is that how this is going to be?"

"Is that how what is going to be?"

"The two of us. Are we just going to act like the past isn't real? Like nothing happened when it obviously did?"

"I honestly don't know. I have no answers for you, not even one you don't want to hear. " ,Jennifer said defeated, "You're all done and free to go."

Sam and Daniel, who both knew Jennifer from previous visits or stationings on Atlantis, thought that the encounter between the two was odd. They shot questioning looks at each other and at Cam and Jenn, who both ignored them.

" What do you think that was all about? ", Sam asked Daniel.

" I don't know, but it was very weird. They're both so nice, I would have thought that they would hit it off right away, not clash. I intend to find out what's going on. ", Daniel replied.

"You know Daniel, I don't mean to sound like Jack, but out of all words in every language you know, you choose weird. Really? "

" Yes, really, it was appropriate. Unless you wanted me to say something in Ancient or Goa'uld? And you don't really sound like Jack, he would be more of an ass and condescending too."

"You're right and no please don't. I like knowing what you are saying. It generally got us out of trouble."

"It isn't all my fault. I don't always get us in trouble. Plus, you know that you want to know what's going on just as much as I do."

" Yeah, so team up on him?", Sam asked Daniel.

"Yeah.", Daniel replied. 3

" Hey Cam, wait up.", They yelled to the retreating colonel, who stopped to wait for his two remaining teammates/friends. Vala and Teal'c had already left.

After about five minutes of small talk, Cameron got annoyed with Sam and Daniel so he said, " Okay, cut the crap. What do the two of you want? And don't tell me nothing, because at times when the two of you want something you can be worse than Vala. Don't even try to deny it either. You had better tell me or I'll sick Vala on you. Oh, and I'll ask Teal'c for help too."


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note : I don't own anything except the story and any oc you may see.

Carson Beckett saw the encounter as well. He knew the history between Jennifer and Cameron and he was worried for her because of it. He had seen her avoid him like the black plague when he was on Atlantis before. Carson walked over to her, seeing that she was upset, he asked, " Do you want to talk about it lass?"

" Not really. I'll be fine. I promise, but I'm going to go to my quarters. I need some time alone with my thoughts. This is the first time that I've seen him in five years. I honestly think I'm glad Laura isn't here this time around."

"Ok, lass, but if you change your mind you know where you can find me. You can talk to me anytime."

"I do, and thank you Carson. I appreciate it.", Jennifer said walking away from Carson and out of the infirmary.

After their brief chat, Carson was even more worried about Jennifer than before. He knew her well enough to know that she would bury how she felt until she couldn't anymore. He had seen her do it once before, it had been been months before she told him the story.

Jennifer walked to the nearest transporter as quickly as she possibly could. She wanted to get to her room and try to forget how he still made her feel. How happy she was to see him, how much she had missed him, how much he had hurt her etc. She hated that when he was around she was practically reduced to a shy teenage schoolgirl rather than a confident doctor.

She was so preoccupied, and stuck in her own head, that she didn't notice that Laura was in her room and all prepped for their usual movie night until Laura said, " Jenn, sweetie, are you okay? "

"Oh my gosh. You almost gave me a heart attack, Laura! I thought you were on the Deadalus orbiting Earth. "

" Yeah, I know. I decided I would surprise you and Evan. Enough about me though. What's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

" Laura, I love you, but I don't really feel like talking about it right now. My mind is reeling and whatever I say will come out wrong. You should go see Evan. He misses you and wasn't happy when he thought you wouldn't be here."

" Okay, get rid of me will you. I'll be back for story time later when your mind isn't all fuzzy.", Laura said leaving Jenn's room and going to Evan's. She would talk to him about what was going on with Jennifer.

"Laura, she'll tell us when she's ready. Just be patient. ", Evan said. Laura had been in his room for a while ranting about how someone had upset Jennifer and she was going to blow something up because of it.

"But Evan, she was practically on the verge of tears. I shouldn't have left her alone."

" Well then let's go over there and try to cheer her up. "

Evan didn't want to admit it, but he was worried about Jenn too. She had been acting a little differently, a little more distant, since they had found out that the General Hammond was coming with the IOA delegates and SG-1 on board. At first he had guessed that it was because of the IOA, but now he wasn't so sure about it. He really wanted to know what had put her so on edge recently.

A while later, Evan and Laura were back at Jennifer's door trying to come up with a plan that would work to get the information out of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note : Sorry that the last chapter was short. I've had this story written for a while, I'm only just typing it out. It gradually gets longer so don't be upset if it starts to take longer to publish. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also sorry for the delay, I was out all day.

" We want to know what's up with you and Keller. Neither of you are acting normally. This is the only time that either of us has seen her like this.", Daniel told Cameron.

" Nothing is up.", Cam replied.

"Don't try to deny it, Mitchell. You are both on edge around each other. We aren't the only ones who noticed either. We are just the ones who are saying something about it."

" Fine, I've known her since we were teenagers. We were a couple of years apart. We were friends and then more. We dated for a while and then it ended. That is all you're getting, okay?", Cam said a little angry, as he stalked away without the normal pep in his step.

" He isn't telling us everything.", Daniel told Sam while both looked in the direction Cam went worriedly.

" No he isn't, but maybe Jenn will.", Sam replied beginning to walk towards where she knew Jennifer's quarters had been moved to.

Evan saw Sam and Daniel go towards Jenn's room, and figured that they probably wanted to know what was up with Colonel Mitchell and Jennifer, so he said, " You won't get much out of her. Laura and I had trouble getting anything out of her other than simple details. Laura is asking Beckett now. What do you know? I might be able to fill you in."

" They dated once and broke up.", Sam told the major.

" Jenn told us that they were together and it ended very badly. Basic details only, like I said. No indication of how long, how serious or how it ended."

" Time should tell. Or we can just bug them until they tell us more. We could get Vala to help us.", Daniel said. " I'm sure she is just as curious."

" Let's give them some time with only us and then we can get Vala.", Sam told both men.

" Okay.", They replied.

A few weeks later the IOA declared Woolsey fit to be the leader of Atlantis. No one had gotten anymore information out of Cameron or Jenn despite many attempts to drag it out of the both of them. The General Hammond was leaving with Sam and Laura, but Generals Landry and O'Neill had ordered SG-1 to stay on Atlantis.

It had been decided that SG-1 would be split and would accompany SGA-1 and 2 on their mission. Daniel and Vala were put together as well as Teal'c and Cameron. The pairs would switch off on the Atlantis teams.

On this particular mission both SGA 1 and 2 were needed as well as some of the medical staff. Until then Cam and Jenn had avoided each other like the plague, but everyone else on the 2 (rather 3) teams couldn't stand it anymoreso they decided to stick them together. Cameron was ordered to stay with Jennifer at the hospital on the planet they knew as Celestia. They had been ignoring each other for the two hours they had been stuck together in the clinic Jenn had set up when Laura walked in.

"Oh my gosh. You are acting like children. You are stuck together and at some point you need to talk. You were once friends, act like it."

" Fine. ", they replied almost in sync. Laura walked out huffing.

" Let's talk in private when we get back to Atlantis.", Jennifer told Cameron.

" Okay, where?", Cameron replied.

" My quarters. They are relatively isolated upon my request after I almost turned into a hive ship and almost

killed Ronon and Radek. So if we fight then no one will hear us."

"Ok. Until then let's try to be civil towards each other. "

"Ok. ", Jennifer replied ending the conversation. For the rest of the trip they did their best to be nice to one another thinking about their inevitable conversation. Of course they had to get back, get their post mission physicals, and debrief, so they had two hours before they talk at least.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note :I own nothing. This story's time line is slightly off. This is an AU so I hope you don't mind but I couldn't change that detail you'll find out why when you read this chapter. If you want a soundtrack for this chapter try Three Days Grace: Transit of Venus; Chalk Outline, The High Road, Misery Loves My Company and Give Me a Reason.

Cameron and Jennifer were walking to Jennifer's quarters because they really needed to talk. Neither could really deny that they were still affected by the other the way that they used to be. When they got to her room, Jennifer decided to break the ice and start off the conversation right away by asking, "Why did you do what you did?"

" You know why."

" No, I don't know why you decided to break my heart all of a sudden. I need you to explain why, please. "

" I didn't think I was ever going to walk again and I didn't want to put you through that!"

" I didn't care! I told you that more than once. I loved you. We were engaged for crying out loud! Add the fact that we had been together for five years, you should have known that I didn't care and that it never mattered. You hurt me so much!"

"I know that! Don't you think I know that! I will always regret it, but I can't change it. If I could I would have already."

Flashback

5 years ago (before Jennifer went to Atlantis, Cam not fully recovered)

Military Hospital

Washington D.C.

Cameron knew she would be there soon. She always came no matter what, even if he didn't want her too. That was one of the many things that he loved about her . They met freshman year in college and became friends pretty quickly. They didn't actually started dating until their junior year, because of their age difference, but when they started dating he knew that they would get married one day.

Now he wasn't so sure. All of his doctors were telling him he would never walk again. He didn't want to put her through anything hard, like having to deal with a husband in a wheelchair. He had proposed to her three months before Anubis and his army shot his F -302 down. That was five months ago now, Cam was so conflicted about what he was about to do.

He was arguing with himself about it when Jennifer walked in and said, " Hey, babe. How are you today? "

" I'm fine Jennifer.", Cam said.

As soon as her own name, instead of the usual 'darling, came out of his mouth she knew something was wrong.

She replied, " What's wrong? Don't try to deny it either."

" I don't think we should be together anymore. "

" What? You don't mean that. Why would you say something like that? I love you, and you love me too. I know that. Why are you saying this? "

" I do mean it. I don't love you anymore. I don't want to marry you. I've lied to you. "

" You're lying to me now. I don't care if you can't walk! I love you! "

"Well I don't love you. I asked you to marry me because I felt obligated to. I wish we just stayed friends! "

" I don't believe you, Cameron."

" Well it's true. I don't know you anymore. You aren't the person I thought you were . I'm not in love with you anymore."

" You're lying! Convince me that you're not and maybe I'll leave."

" I cheated on you more than once. I've also told my doctors and nurses not to let you in anymore."

"Why are you doing this? "

" I told you. I love you, but I'm not in love with you. I think you need to leave. I want you to be happy."

" Okay.", Jennifer said softly crying. She went to leave and as she was leaving she took the ring he had given her off and set it on a table.

As fast as she could Jennifer got out to her car and started to cry. At the same time Cameron was crying also, because he had just hurt the woman he loved. She would probably never forgive him.

Two weeks later Jennifer accepted a job with her mentor, Doctor Carson Beckett on Atlantis, not that he knew where at the time. About ten months later, Cameron joined the SGC and started to command SG-1.

Present Time

"Did you lie when you said you cheated?"

" Yes I did."

" Why?"

" I wanted you to hate me."

" I did for such a long time. I couldn't be happy at home so I came here. Both Ronon and Rodney, and other men and women around base, have been interested in me, but I can't see past you. I compare everyone to you, because even though you broke my heart I loved you."

" I know. I tried to take back what I said. By the time I came to my senses you were already gone. Then I focused on walking again. I've read every report that had anything to do with you at all. I still love you."

" I don't know if it's enough."

" I understand. Now I have a couple of questions for you. Why didn't you fight for me? Why did you believe my lies? Why did you up and leave, disappearing? I was worried sick. I called everyone we knew to see where you were. I even called your dad who wanted to kick my ass."

" I believed you because we were separated so much that in my mind it made sense. I didn't fight because I honestly thought that you didn't love me. You were so convincing. I couldn't go anywhere without constant reminders of you. I couldn't live in the house because we had found it together and all I could see and feel was you and I was upset at that point. So when Carson said he needed a doctor with my skill set I jumped at the chance."

" Maybe we could start over?", Cam said.

Jennifer replied, " Maybe we should."


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note : Same disclaimer. Sorry for the delay.

After their talk, Cam and Jenn seemed to get along with each other better. Jenn seemed to feel freer so when marine Captain Mike Bennings got enough courage to ask her out she said yes. Cam said he was fine with it, but deep down he was even more jealous than Sheppard was when Teyla got pregnant with Kanaan's child. He didn't think that that would change.

Everyone who knew Cam knew something was wrong, especially Jenn. She tried to find out what was wrong, but he just shut her out.

Jenn asked Mike, who had turned out to be better friend material than boyfriend material (at least for her), " Why won't he talk to me? It's like we aren't and never were friends."

" He loves you. He's jealous. He can't think of you as just a friend and he thinks you've moved on and we're dating."

" No offense, but how stupid can men be? I'm not the one who killed our relationship. He is. He confuses me so much."

"None taken, and I know that, so does he. I have a question though. Do you still love him? And don't lie."

" Yes."

" Then tell him that, you dork.", Doctor Emily Reese, who walked in, said. Emily had grown close to Jenn and Mike. They became another family to each other along with Evan and Laura.

" It isn't that easy. "

" Yes, it is.", Emily and Mike replied, "Think about it. You constantly talk about him, even if it is complaining. We know he screwed up, but doesn't he deserve a chance to make it right."

" I hate the two of you. Evan and Laura would let me complain."

" No we wouldn't.", Evan and Laura walked in. The Deadalus was in so it was movie night. "Now let's watch our movie."

" Ok.", They all replied, getting comfortable to watch movies.

Daniel could tell that like earlier somethingwas wrong with Cam. He decided to ask Cam, "What's wrong with you this time?"

" It's nothing. Not a thing to worry about Jackson."

"Yes there is. You are our team leader and you're upset or annoyed about something. Those two things are not a good combination."

" I may or may not be annoyed about Bennings."

" Oh you mean you're jealous. "

" I am not Daniel. "

" You had no problem with Bennings until he asked Jenn out. Face it! You are jealous. You need to think about all of this, and maybe tell her how you feel. "

" I can't. I screwed us up. I hurt her worse than anyone could have. I have no right being jealous, but I love her so much."

" Think about it. She loves you too. Mike is just a friend. "

Jenn was avoiding Cam. She didn't really want to face him, because after much thought she realized that she never stopped loving him, no matter how hard she tried to. She was afraid still, because she never wanted to feel the pain of having her heart broken by anyone again.

Cam, on the other hand, was trying to make her talk to him. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her. He wanted to know if she would give him a second chance with her heart. He was getting really sick of Jenn avoiding him, he'd been trying to talk to her for two weeks.

At the same time, one of Atlantis' allies was in trouble and needed a lot of help. M9X-725, otherwise known as, Ithiana, was during their winters covered in snow as far as the eye could see. A blizzard coupled with an avalanche had destroyed homes, caused many injuries, a few deaths, and some sickness. Atlantis was sending 5 teams and a full medical team to aid the Ithians. Cam heard that Jennifer was going to be on the planet so he made sure SG-1 was one of the teams going. SGA 1, 2, 5 and 9 were also going, so Jenn was confident that she wouldn't have to deal with her Cameron situation just yet.

She wanted to be prepared and even after two weeks of hiding from everyone, she was not.

She was also sure that everyone other than SGA-5 (Major Anne Teldy's team) would want to interrogate her. Anne, Dr. Alisan Porter, Dusty and Mila all knew Cam and Jenn's entire history (after she told them) and were helping her avoid him. Though Anne and Dusty would deny it if their CO asked them. Mila had joined the Atlantis expedition after the city had gotten back to Pegasus. She was a Traveller engineer and had met the Atlantians after the Attero device was activated.

Mila had been hurt when they had finally reached the planet where the device was taken and that was the first time she met Jennifer. They became fast friends, despite their differences, and Jennifer had recommended her for an SGA team when she wanted to join the expedition. Mila was about seventeen years old now.

All four ladies were worried about Jenn so they volunteered to pick her up from the infirmary. Jenn was packing more bags filled with medicine and other medical supplies. Seeing that Jennifer already had several stuffed duffle bags, Mila asked, "Are you preparing for armageddon or something? " (Mila had caught on to Earth slang quickly).

"No, I just want to be prepared for everything."

" I guess your preparation doesn't include a certain handsome flyboy."

" Cheeky."

" Why thank you. "

" That was not a compliment. "

" I don't care. I'll take it as one. Plus I'm not as annoying as McKay and his hypochondria. ", Mila finished the conversation grabbing two duffle bags. Anne, Alisan, and Dusty followed suit grabbing two bags each, as well as other medical personnel having two full bags also. Once they had all the supplies, the medical team and SGA-5 started heading towards the gateroom.

" I'm going to have to force her to talk to me. Aren't I, Vala? "

" Most likely. You also could follow my example as I acted with my Daniel. "

" Don't tell him to do that. He'll scare her away even more. ", Daniel, who had heard Vala, said.

Teal'c, who had also heard the conversation added, "Indeed. I do not believe Dr. Keller would appreciate being pestered. Colonel Mitchell it would be advisable for you to simply try to talk to her."

" Thanks Teal'c. I'll try that. If I can even get her semi-alone, that is. Do you think I can order her guard, most likely Teldy or Mehra, to leave so I can talk to her?"

" No.", all three of his teammates replied firmly.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note : I own nothing but my story and any OC's.

The Atlantis teams had been on the Ithiana for a week. Many of the Ithians had been found dead. The small orphanage that was built seven years prior due to a culling was demolished. Most of the children were okay but some of their conditions were dire.

Jennifer had been working around the clock with no rest for the entire time so that she would not lose any of her patients. She was absolutely exhausted. She hadn't slept for more than a couple hours in a chair, but she was determined to take care of the patients in her makeshift hospital.

"You cannot stay awake for forever Jennifer. You must take care of yourself in order to care for your patients.", Teyla's calming voice from near the entrance of the hospital.

"I'm fine, Teyla. They, on the other hand, are not. I can't leave any of them. If something were to happen while I was sleeping elsewhere I couldn't live with myself. Nor would I ever forgive myself. I'm not leaving. Sorry, Teyla."

"It is okay. I understand. I will have a cot brought in for you so that you may rest and be near your patients if the need arises."

"Thank you, Teyla. I'm sorry for snapping."

"It is quite alright Jennifer.", Teyla said soothingly, leaving the makeshift hospital.

"I am very worried for her. She would not leave the hospital. She is running on fumes alone. She looks as if she may get sick herself soon."

"I know Teyla. I went in with a patient and she is working herself into the Ground . But there is nothing that I can do." ,John Sheppard said. He also saw Jenn as a little sister and it worried him that she was putting walls up and burying herself in work.

"Maybe someone else can get her to eat and rest. Maybe Colonel Mitchell. They seem to have a 'different' relationship."

"I don't know, Teyla."

"They were together once. He may be able to get through to her. No one else has, maybe he will be the only one she will listen to. We have to try."

"Ok. I'll talk to him. I don't want to see her hurt though. She can't be strong all the time."

"He will not hurt her. It is obvious that he still loves and adores her very much. Plus if he did, he would have to deal with all of us. We will be strong for her if she needs us to be. We all love her, especially Torren."

"Yeah. The little guy adores his aunt Jennifer. I'll go talk to Mitchell."

"I will see you later John.", Teyla finished the conversation softly. She was worried about Jenn the way only a mom could be worried. She hoped this plan would work.

John was not looking forward to the conversation he was about to have. He was worried and he knew that there was more than meets the eye when it came to Mitchell and Keller's relationship. He was not much of a fan of meddling in personal matters, but in this case it was very necessary. Keller was working too hard, everyone could obviously see it, and someone needed to get her to stop and soon.

John called out, "Hey, Mitchell."

"Sheppard. Something I can help you with?"

"Yeah. You can talk to Keller."

"Why would you want me to talk to the Doc?"

"Because you have history. She might listen to you. Plus I overheard your conversation with your team."

"Damm and I thought I was being discreet. Ok, I'll try to get her to sleep and eat. I'm just as worried as you are.", Cam said sheepishly and worriedly. He couldn't stand seeing Jenn hurt.

"I don't know the whole story, but if you hurt her again you will never find a good enough hiding place in this galaxy. You would never be found. With all due respect, Sir."

"Understood, Sheppard. I won't hurt her again. I refuse to make the same mistake twice."

John nodded to Cam and walked away. Cam ran his hand over his face and headed towards Jenn's hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note : I don't own anything recognizable.

Sargeant Dusty Mehra and Mila watched as Cameron approached the hospital. They were debating whether or not to let him talk to Jennifer when he stood directly in front of them.

"Ok. You do realize that whether or not you like it, I will walk in there."

"Yes, Sir. We do, but that doesn't mean we have to make it easy. ", Dusty replied.

"No it does not. ", Mila added.

" I know, but I'm worried about her. Plus other than maybe Carson I've known her the longest and I know her the best. "

" Ok. ", Dusty said while Mila said, " You can pass. "

Cameron walked past both of them and into the hospital.

In the time since Teyla had left, Jennifer had received a handful of new patients. She had worked her hardest but three of them were too far gone by the time they had arrived. They died within minutes of coming into Jenn's care. Though Jennifer hated to lose patients, she knew she had to get to the others to insure their survival. One of the two remaining survivors was a pregnant woman and the other a child. They were not in that bad of a condition. The others had apparently shielded them.

Jenn was just finishing with them when one of her youngest patients flat lined. She was working on the little girl when Cam walked in. He could tell that the little girl was gone, as could everyone else.

Cam knew that Jenn wouldn't give up unless someone made her. One of the nurses said to her, "Doctor, she's gone. You have to let her go. "

" No. I know what I'm doing. I can't give up on her.", Jenn said whilst kneeling on the child's gurney giving her CPR.

" Jenn you need to stop. ", Cam told her.

"No. ", Jenn replied.

Cam went up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up off of the gurney. " She's gone. There's nothing you can do for her now. She's with the angels. ", he said softly into her ear, his head at her shoulder. He continued to talk to her softly comforting her until she relaxed into his embrace.

" We need to talk Jenn. "

" I know we do."

" A bit more privately would be nice.", Cam said looking around. As he did so the medical staff started to leave to give them privacy claiming several different things. As this happened, Cam said, " Well, I sure do seem to be able to clear a room."

Jenn laughed in response. "I guess. You can let me go now. " Both were blushing at this point.

"Oh, right.", he replied releasing her from his protective grasp, stepping back.

"Well..."

"You need to take care of yourself. Wait a second, let me finish. I know you don't want to hear that, but I've seen you do this before. You're hurting yourself."

" That was then. I'm different nowin case you hadn't noticed. "

"I know that too. Look I'm sorry, but you haven't changed that much. I care about you very much and I hate seeing you hurt."

"You didn't seem to care about me five years ago. You couldn't just tell me you wanted to break up. No. You lied to me, like I couldn't handle the truth or the situation."

"That was a low blow Jenn."

"That doesn't make it any less true."

"I know that! I screwed up! I lied. I hurt you and I will have to live with that every day of my life! I loved you

so much back then and to be perfectly honest I still do."

"Ugh. You know exactly what buttons to push. We just continue in this vicious cycle. We can't keep doing it."

"What are you saying? What do you mean?"

"What I'm saying is that I don't think that we should be friends anymore. All we do is hurt each other and ourselves."

"That's a load of crap and you know it! You're scared."

"Yes I am. I was ready to marry you. You were, and are still, the only guy I've dated seriously or even at all. I haven't dated since. I gave you every part of me, I gave you everything that I possibly could and you threw it away like it didn't matter. Like it and I wasn't enough. You threw me away. You confuse me, you always have."

"I'm sorry. What else can I say? I regret what I've done. I love you . I can't take back what happened in that hospital room five years ago, I wish I could, but I can't. "

" I think you should leave Cameron. "

" No. I refuse to run anymore. I was wrong and I will find a way to make it up to you. "

" Ok. Fine. Just leave me alone and send my staff back in. ", Jennifer said regretting her harsh words already but still trying to protect herself.

" Will do. ", Cam said walking to the entrance when a loud sound came from outside and the door seemed to be covered by massive amounts of snow. They were trapped along with quite a few patients.

Mila, who had pushed Dusty out of the way, looked at where the hospital was supposed to be and said, " Oh crap. "

The entire hospital was buried in snow by an avalanche. Dusty had gotten up by that time, looked at the snow and said, " Sheppard is gonna kill us." Then she put her hand to the radio in her ear and called Sheppard, "Sir, the hospital has been buried by an avalanche. Colonel Mitchell and Doctor Keller along with numerous patients were in there."

" Ok. How many other medical personnel?", Sheppard replied.

"None. They all came outside to give those two some privacy. Mila and I are going to try to raise Keller and Mitchell on their coms."

" Do that and report back Sargeant. "

After a couple of unsuccessful attempts Mila reported in to Sheppard. " The life signs detector isn't working. Their coms must be busted or the signal is being disrupted. We can't get a hold of them. They also might be unconscious. "

" Understood. I'll get McKay to check the sensors. We'll start to dig the hospital out. "

" Yes, Sir. "

Inside the hospital, Jennifer had walked towards the door when more snow had fallen. Seeing this, Cameron grabbed her by the waist again and yanked her back to him, his body sheltering hers.

" Thanks Cam."

" No problem. "

They both got up and dusted themselves off. Thinking about the irony of their situation and how history seemed to be repeating itself in a way, Cameron started laughing.

" This isn't funny, you idiot! Someone could be hurt. "

" I know that this is serious but darling you have to admit it is a little bit funny. "

" Don't darling me. "

" Whatever you say. "


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note : I don't own anything recognizable.

8 years ago

2 years into Cam and Jenn's romantic relationship

The storm was getting worse. More snow was continuing to fall and the gusts of wind were becoming stronger and more frequent. New Year's Eve was that day, but Cam and Jenn didn't know whether or not they would go to the big party one of their friends was throwing. Cam was just arriving at the apartment they shared with Chinese food.

"Lucy, I'm home. "

" You watch too much I Love Lucy repeats."

" Well darling you watch them with me, when that beautiful brain of yours isn'tstudying. "

" Well that along with Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, The Three Stooges, and Twilight Zone add comedic relief during the middle of my studies. "

" Those are some of the great ones, along with MASH, of course. "

" Of course. ", Jennifer said laughing. " Well, what kind of Chinese did you get? "

" The usual. Kung pao and orange chicken, steamed and fried rice, chow mein, and fortune cookies. "

" Yum."

" So, I was thinking. .."

" Yes Cam? Go on. "

" We could always go to the party for a little while. That way you can study tomorrow like you wanted to and I could go in for some extra training when everyone else is drunk. "

" When would you like to go? "

" Well it's 2200 hours now so it should be around 2230 when we finish and it should take like 20 minutes to get over there so 2240?"

"Sounds good to me. ", Jennifer replied and they began to eat. Like Cam thought they were done eating less than 30 minutes later and they got ready. "

Jenn began to look up the weather on the computer and on tv. She saw a storm warning about the snow practically being a blizzard when the power went out. Cam, having not seen the warning, went towards the door and opened it.

"Jeez. It was not this bad earlier. It's like a winter wonderland. Everything is covered in snow and it's freezing. "

" It looks like we'll be staying in tonight. "

" Yeah. "

" I'll get some candles, or glow sticks. "

" Ok. I'll get towels to block the door and windows. I'll also grab more blankets to keep us warm. " For 10 minutes they prepared for the cold. They sat down and were talking for an hour when their phone alarm went off to show it was midnight.

" Well here's to a new year babe."

Cameron replied, " And everything that will come from it. " They kissed to the new year until they were out of breath and then fell asleep in each others arms.

Present Day

"Whatever you say. " Cam said.

"What is that supposed to mean? "

" That I'll stop calling you darling, since that's what you want. "

" Oh, now you consider what I want. So gentleman like. Not! "

" Are we going to have this fight again? " What fight would that be Cam?"

" Don't play stupid with me, Jenn, it doesn't suit you. How long have we known each other? Thirteen years. We met when you were fifteen. For three years we were friends. We were together for five and you act as if I don't know you. "

" I've changed since then, so you don't. "

" Still curl up in a ball when you sleep? "

" Yes. "

" Still email your dad your dad every week? "

" Yes. "

" Do you still shut down when you lose a patient, or cry? And I know that the answer is yes. "

" You are so annoying. "

" Yet you love me, or used to. I know you. You haven't changed all that much. You have become stronger. "

" Yes I have. "

" Still have vertigo?"

"Yes. "

" See. I know you, and even though you don't want to hear, accept, or believe it, I love you. I always have and always will. "

"You're right, I don't believe you. "

" Woman, you are hands down the most infuriating person that I have ever met in my entire life. "

" At least I'm not as confusing as you are. You say you've always loved me, but what about some of your relationships? "

" What relationships are you talking about? "

" The name Amy Vanderburg ring any bells? How about Reya Varrick ? Or Carolyn Lam?"

" Oh, I get it now. You're jealous, aren't you Jenn? "

" No, I am not! "

" Yes you are. For your information I only went out with Amy once, I didn't like her the same way I used to. No more crush. Carolyn and I are friends. We went out a few times and decided it wasn't for us. Reya is dead and it wouldn't have gone anywhere. You're jealous and you were the one who left the damm galaxy. "

" You pushed me away. "

" You know what? I'm sick of this argument. I'm going to sit in that corner for the time being and I'm going to try to use the coms.", Cam said wearily, pointing to the far left corner by the entrance. Jenn was just finishing her rounds, which she had started during the fight.

When Jennifer finished her rounds she sat as far away from Cam as possible in their current situation. She was not having a good day whatsoever. She never wanted to hurt or upset Cam, but she ended up doing exactly that. She was jealous and even if she was angry with him, she loved Cameron.

Across the room, Cam heard Jenn start to cry. 'Oh hell.', he thought. Cam got up and went over to her and sat down next to her, their shoulders touching sitting up against the wall. She just laid her head on his shoulder completely comfortable. They both knew that neither had meant to hurt the other. They wanted to figure out how to fix their relationship even if it meant they would only be friends. They wished they could get back to the good times either when they became friends or when they were dating.

Outside the hospital, the Atlantis expedition members and the Ithians were hard at work trying to unearth the makeshift hospital and get the radios to work. After a while, Rodney got the coms back. "Colonel Mitchell do you read me?", Mila questioned because she wasn't allowed to help the teams digging. " Doctor Keller what is your status? Jenn is everyone okay in there? "

" I'm fine Mila. So is Mitchell. The patients are stable. The only problem is that it's freezing. Hypothermia will set on soon, it might already have. So no pressure or anything, but we'd like to get out of here soon. "

" Ok, I'll see what I can do. I'm glad you're and alright... Oh no! Brace yourselves! ", Mila replied, then yelled when she felt a small tremor underneath her feet. The tremor caused another small avalanche of sorts and they became even further away from getting everyone out. "Are you all okay?!"

" We're fine so far. The tremor knocked everyone around a bit, but no one seems to be much worse. Jenn, I mean Doctor Keller hit her head though. She's still unconscious. How's everyone out there?", Cam replied being the first to recover. When he saw Jenn on the ground he got worried.

" We're Ok . How bad is Jenn? "

"She is waking up now so she can't be too bad. All patients are still alive. It's just really cold. "

" I'll see what can be done now. Bye, radio if you need anything. "

" Ok Mila. Talk to you later. "


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note : I don't own anything except any OC's. Sorry for the wait I've been busy lately. If you want to listen to music, try listening to Rachel Diggs. I've recently discovered her album Center of Earth and I liked it, I haven't heard it all though. During the flashback place a university of your choice in because I couldn't choose. I would have put my own in but my school doesn't have a medical school. Enjoy and review if you would like. I like constructive criticism.

Cam went over to Jenn to make sure that she was okay. He used to love watching her sleep, but he hated seeing her unconscious. Evan if it was only for a few minutes.

"Are you alright? "

" Yeah. I wasn't expecting the quake, it threw me off my feet. "

"I know the feeling. How's your head? "

" Fine. No concussion or anything like that. Do you know if any of the patients are hurt? "

"They aren't. I asked the ones who were awake while you were out. I checked the rest."

"Thanks. "

" No problem. I'm going to look for more blankets to keep us warm until we get out of here. "

" Ok. I'm gonna check on everyone just to be sure. "

A little while later during a scheduled check in with Atlantis, Lorne learned something that would be very helpful. The Deadalus was about to dock with the city and would be able to come to the planet. " Colonel Sheppard, this is Lorne. I have some good news."

"Then by all means, spill Major. "

" The Deadalus will be on its way here shortly. They'll be able to beam the colonel, the doc, and her patients on board. We don't have to worry about digging to slow now. "

" That's good. I'll tell everyone. Thanks Lorne. "

" No problem sir. Arrival should be in no more than two days. Until then we just need to stay in contact. I'll help get people to restart what they were doing before the avalanche. Not all of them though. "

" Ok. ", John replied and with that Evan walked away to find his team. John went to inform the others about the Deadalus and to start organizing shifts of less diggers for the hospital.

Seeing him, Teyla walked over to him and he told her what he had learned. She was relieved and agreed to tell Jennifer herself.

"Jennifer this is Teyla please respond. "

" Hey Teyla. What's going on? ", Jennifer replied shivering.

" The Deadalus is on its way. It will get here quicker than we can dig you out. "

" Well that's good news. ""How are you all in there? "

" The patients are stable. No signs of hypothermia in them. Not so sure about me or Cam though. "

" Are you doing everything to prevent it from getting worse? "

"You mean skin to skin contact. "

" Yes. "

" I can't. "

" You have to otherwise you may both get very sick. I know for a fact that you do not want that to happen. "

" I know. "

" Just hold on a little longer and you will be alright. Try to prevent the hypothermia. "

" Ok. Bye Teyla. "

" Ok. Bye Teyla. " ,Cam heard Jenn end the conversation that he had only heard her half of. He had chuckled to himself when he saw Jenn blush when she was talking about hypothermia. He wasn't that cold, but he could tell that Jenn was freezing. He knew she had pretty bad hypothermia and that if she didn't warm up soon it could get really bad. "Jenn get your butt over here so I can warm you up before you start to get worse."

"What happened to your manners? "

" Ok fine. Get your butt over here please. "

" I'm fine. "

" Bullshit you're freezing your ass off. "

" I'll be fine Cam. "

" Yeah if you come over here. "

" No. "

" Fine then I'll come over there and warm you up. ", Cam got up and walked to where she was and pulled her into his arms. They slid down the wall together to get as comfortable as possible. She filled him in on the situation with the Deadalus.

" How is your leg? It can't be comfortable with all the cold. "

" I'm fine. Legs a bit sore but it will be ok. How are you? "

" I'll be okay."

Both of them only had the other on their mind, while they thought how natural and right it felt to be in the others arms. Cam thought of the irony of that thought, because no one would have believed that would be the outcome when they first met thirteen years agoa couple days before their first day of college.

13 years ago

Dorm move in day for Cam and Jenn

Jennifer couldn't believe how different it was from home. She hadn't been able to stop looking around at the city and University completely awestruck. She knew her move was pretty big, but she felt she was ready for the change. Her dad, Matthew, on the other hand was not ready at all. Selene Keller didn't want to let her little girl go either, but she also knew it was best for her.

"Sweetie are you sure this is the college for you? Because if not we can go back home right now.", Matthew asked his fifteen year old daughter.

" Yes dad. I'm sure. "

" Jennifer, honey, just know that you can come home at any time. All you have to do is call.", Selene told her daughter.

" I know mom, dad. I'm ready. I really want this. I want to become the best doctor I can be. "

" Ok honey. We understand. Right Matthew? "

" Right Selene. "

Once they got to Jennifer's dorm, the elder Kellers helped Jennifer move into her room and went to dinner off campus. After dinner Jennifer's parents had to return home so they dropped her off and said their goodbyes.

Later that night when Jennifer was getting ready for bed, the fire alarm suddenly started going on and off. Everyone in the dorm hall started to leave the building when two idiots decided to play a stupid prank and scare everyone else.

Jennifer turned around to find the people who must have instigated the prank, because they were laughing like hyenas. They were both male and probably freshman, like her, meaning that they were also most likely about eighteen years old. One was average height and build with olive skin. He had black hair and brown eyes filled with amusement. His partner in crime was slightly taller, a little over six feet tall, and had lighter skin. His light brown hair was matted down on his head, because it was wet from what Jennifer assumed had to have been a shower. His amused blue eyes and slight smirk showed how highly he must have thought of himself and his silly prank.

"Are you in college or are you in high school? Because to me you seem too immature to be here. That prank wasn't funny at all. Someone could have been hurt. ", Jennifer said rolling her eyes at the boys she had just met.

" We are. Are you you supposed to be here, pixie? You look a little young to me. What's your name anyway, I didn't hear it.", blue eyes said.

"I didn't give it. I know I'm supposed to be here, I got a scholarship. "

" Well good for you. I'm Cameron Mitchell, from Auburn, Kansas. Your turn to share pixie. "

" Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. My name's Jennifer Keller, not pixie. "

" Ooh feisty. "

" And you're arrogant. I hope we don't have to see each other too often. You are seriously annoying."

" Whatever you say pixie. "

" I don't think I like you. You're also condescending, do me a favor and leave me the hell alone. "

" Fine by me. ", Cameron replied walking away smirking. He thought that Jennifer was way too young to be there.

For two months Cameron and Jennifer were only civil towards each other when they had to be. Then everything changed, and they became really good friends. They began to have feelings for each other after a little over a year, but neither acted on it because of her age. Cam didn't ask her out until after she turned eighteen. They began dating and were together for five years. Cam joined the Air Force and Jenn got all of her degrees and became a doctor.

Present Day (a day later)

Cam and Jenn woke up in each others arms. Jenn was obviously embarrassed, her cheeks were red because she was blushing and she jumped up from where she had been lying down. Cam just laughed at her reaction, and replied to it by saying, "Jenn we have slept together before in case you've forgot. And I do mean slept, the other times we were in a bed though. We've shared a bed numerous times, some while we were still just friends. So no need to be embarrassed about it, plus we have had sex before. "

" Ok, sorry. Did you have to go there? "

" Yes, I did. Are you still cold?"

" Nope. Neither of us show signs of hypothermia. How is your leg faring now? "

" That's good and my leg is still a little sore, but it will be fine. "

" Ok. I'm going to go check on everyone else. "

" You do that. I'll raise someone on the radio and see how far out the Deadalus is. "

" Ok, Cam. "

" Colonel Sheppard, this is Colonel Mitchell, please respond. "

" This is Sheppard. Go ahead Mitchell. I assume you have a question or something. "

" Yeah, how much longer are we going to be stuck in here for? "

" Until the Deadalus shows up. "

" Which will be when exactly? "

" At least another eight hours. How's Keller doing? "

" She's okay. Instead of being angry at the galaxy or universe, she's mad at me which is better. Easier to deal with. "

" She probably is not angry at you, Colonel Mitchell. Upset maybe, angry no.", Teyla said butting into the conversation, adding in her two cents.

" She's probably right. She's almost always right. "

" Thanks Sheppard, Teyla. I'm gonna go now. "


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note : I don't own anything recognizable. Enjoy.

The Deadalus arrived at the planet and beamed everyone who was trapped on board nine hours and forty seven minutes after Teyla, Sheppard and Mitchell's conversation. After everything was in order most of the teams, including the medical team, returned to Atlantis. The Deadalus' sensors were unable to find any more survivors.

Cam and Jenn tried to talk to each other about how they felt, but hit a brick wall each time chickening out. Jenn didn't want to be hurt by Cam again, so her fear got in the way every time. She knew her fear was irrational, but her heart had been broken by Cam because she loved him so much once. Cam was afraid he would screw up with her again. He never wanted to hurt her the first time and he didn't want to do it again. Plus if he did, Matthew Keller would likely kill him. Matt already wanted to to kill him because he thought Cam chased his little girl away.

Soon after returning from Ithiana, SG-1 returned to Earth. Cam and Jenn still needed to talk so they agreed to email each other. Jenn was scheduled to go home for a couple weeks to see her dad in Wisconsin. She was going to be gone so long to make the long trip back worth it. SG -1 had two weeks of downtime before they had to return to the SGC.

Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin

Keller Residence

Matthew Keller was ecstatic that Jennifer was home for almost a month barring any emergencies. In the five plus years that she had been working wherever she was working she had never taken a vacation, other than the few days when she was injured.

Matthew could tell that she was preoccupied by something. He hadn't seen her like this since she started to have feelings for Cameron. He'd never seen her sadder than when her mom died and Cameron lied to her in the hospital. He had liked the young man but he still wanted to hurt him for chasing his baby away. A few days after Jennifer had left, Cameron had called him to find her and apologize, to make things right. He felt so bad that night, because he knew both of their hearts were breaking. When Jennifer came home when she was hurt she refused to talk about Cam, and Matt was too occupied by his daughter to think about trying to set her back up with Cam. At that point though, he just wanted to know what was on Jennifer's mind.

"What's wrong, sweetie? "

" Nothing dad. Why would you think that something was wrong? "

" Because I know you. I can hear the cogs in your head turning. "

" I saw Cam and we talked. "

" When? Were you ever planning on telling me? "

" His team was on my base for a couple months before I came home. They're back at their base now. I wasn't going to tell you."

" Well, how did it go? "

" We fought most of the time. We both had pretty good points. I ran away back then, I didn't fight for him. "

" You were hurting. Your mom had just died and his lies didn't help it at all. Don't blame yourself. "

" I still love him. I love him so much it hurts. "

" I think you should tell him that not me. I understand that you're scared but despite the fact he hurt you, Cameron deserves a second chance. So do you. "

" I know. I don't like it, but I know. "

Auburn, Kansas

Mitchell Residence (A day later )

Wendy Mitchell knew something was different with her son. She had not seen him like this since Jennifer was in the picture as his friend. He had started to fall for her but thought it was wrong.

"Honey, what's the matter. "

" Nothing mom."

" I'm your mother. Don't try lying to me. What's the matter? "

" Nothing I can't handle. "

" Cameron Frank Mitchell. "

"I was temporarily stationed on the base Jennifer works at."

" Oh. Wow. How is she? How did it go? How badly did she want to smack you upside the head? Did you guys clear the air? How did she look?"

" She was alright, not really happy with me. She yelled, cried, and at some points it was like old times. Of course she wanted to kick my ass, about ninety percent of the time. She looked amazing. She still takes my breath away, I wanted to kiss her most of the time too. "

" That's not everything, Cameron. I know you too well for you to be able to hide these kinds of things from me."

" I hurt her so much with my stupidity. I love her more than life itself, but I don't know if it's going to be enough. I think she hates me to be honest. "

" She doesn't hate you, even if she probably should. She loves you and your actions broke her heart and crushed her when she was already in a ton of pain. It isn't possible that you've said everything you have to say. You still have a chance, you need to talk to her, no yelling. "

" I know. I just... What if I screw up again? "

" You won't.", Wendy replied getting up because she heard the doorbell ring. " Let me get that. "

As Wendy looked through the peephole, she immediately recognized the small figure on the other side of the door and smiled. Opening the door she called out to the figure standing on the porch with her back towards the door, "Jennifer. "


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note : I don't own anything except any OC's and this story. Sorry for the wait, I've been trying to figure out what to write next and been having trouble with that. Thank you for reading this story, I really appreciate it.

As soon as her name was called Jennifer turned around and replied, " Wendy. How are you? "

" I'm doing very well, thank you. How are you? "

" I'm good. Can I speak with Cam? If it's too much trouble I can come back at another time. "

" Of course you can. Come in, come in. Let me go get him really quick. "

" Ok. "

Wendy walked out back to where she and Cam had been talking. " Go into the living room. Someone wants to talk to you. I'll give you some privacy, but I expect full details. "

" Ok, who's here? "

" You'll see, just go. "

" Ok mom. ", Cam said, shaking his head walking towards the living room. He was really curious to see who was there seeing as though most people didn't know he was in Auburn. He was shocked to see Jenn in his parents living room, biting her bottom lip like she used to. "Hi."

" Hi."

" Um, are you thirsty? I could get you something. "

" No. I'm ok . How are you? "

" Good. Good and you? "

" Same. "

" That's good. Not to be rude or anything, but we'll... why are you here?"

" I needed to talk to you. I can leave if you want me to. I'm sorry for bugging you. I'll just be going now."

" No. That's not what I meant. Please don't leave. ", Cam said lightly grabbing her hand and not releasing his hold. " What do you need to talk to me about? "

" Ok, I'll stay. It doesn't matter really, it was stupid and I shouldn't have bothered you. It doesn't matter. "

" Stop lying darling. "

" I thought I told you not to call me that anymore. ", Jennifer said chuckling.

" Eh, I like it too much. And stop trying to change the subject. What did you want to talk about? What did you want to say? "

" It really is nothing. It's stupid. "

" You left your dad to come talk to me. I would have to say that the reason isn't stupid. "

" Ok then, I'm scared. "

" You're scared of me. ", Cam said, hurt lacing his voice.

" No not exactly. "

" Then what are you afraid of? "

Your reaction. "

" I'll do my best to act accordingly, just tell me. "

" I'm still in love with you. I never stopped. I'm sorry for being a bitch. I was upset and I took it out on you even though you've never deserved it. "

Cam was silent for a while, which got Jenn worried, " Now would be a good time to say something. "

Cam hadn't replied yet, and a shocked look was on his face when Jenn decided she should leave. " I knew I shouldn't have come here and done this. I'm so stupid. "

Cameron stood frozen in the living room until he heard the door shut. ' Oh my god. I'm such a dumbass. The woman I love tells me she still loves my dumb ass and I stand there like a damm statue. If she didn't hate me before she should now.' He ran out the door to catch her. She was in her car getting ready to pull out when Cam ran to her car window and stuck his hand into the car and turned it off. "Would you please stop running away from me. It kinda kills my ego. I'm sorry. I was shocked. Will you get out of the car please. "

" Ok. "

" Ok. "

Once she got out of the car, Jennifer looked everywhere but at him. So Cam walked right in front of her and grabbed her face with his hands.

"This would be a lot easier and better if you were looking at me. ", he said, and then kissed her for the first time in over five years.

"Wow.", Jennifer exclaimed breathlessly.

" I know. ", Cam replied.

" Was it always like that and I just can't remember, or what? "

" I don't know. Why don't we get out of here? "

" Where would we go? "

" Well we need to talk about us, and we can't exactly do that here. I love my mom but she can be a bit nosy. So why don't we go to my condo in Colorado?"

" I'm not sure. I mean. .. I don't think I'm ready for that again. "

" I know. There are two rooms, and I would never pressure you to do that. We just need to talk somewhere we won't be interrupted. "

" Ok. Let's go. "


	15. Epilogue

Authors note : Same thing different day. This is my last chapter for this story. I may or may not write a sequel. I started writing my second story, I hope that you will read it as well. I'm open to suggestions as well. This chapter is intentionally vague so as to allow for potential follow up. If I don't end up writing a long story, I can always write a one shot.

10 years later

Cameron and Jennifer Mitchell were looking at their children. Charlie, Jason and Serena were running around the front yard playing. The boys mocking their little sister who simply wanted to play with them.

" What would you have said if someone told you 12 years ago that this would happen? ", Jennifer asked Cam.

" I would have probably asked if they lost their minds, or I would have told Vala to shut up and stop being so nosy. You?

" I would have laughed and checked if they were high. We know something for sure now. "

" And what is that? "

" That we can make it through almost anything. "

" Yes, yes we can. "


End file.
